Stuck in the world of skyloft (Re-editing)
by cookiebabe
Summary: Leah Glover is a normal teenage girl who lifes a normal life. However during a school trip she is sent into a machine that sends into another world that she knows from a video game, Skyloft. She travels with Link on his adventure to save his best friend Zelda from the surface in hopes she will return home. My First story so be nice in the comments :) (Warning SPELLING ERROS!. LOL)
1. Notice!

Hello everyone :)

I wanted to let everyone know I'm re starting the story but I'm going to edit Chapter 1 and fix some thing on the other chapters.

I'm sorry I have not updated in a while but I have used this time to plan out the story :)

hopefully I edit most of the story on the 1st february (My b-day)

Thank you for waiting and I update soon

* * *

News Update! (29/01/2013)

Hola stragers and readers :)

Right I have some good news about the re-editing.

Good news is I edit chapter 1 and it will be up soon (hopefully by the 1st) However I wwant to carry on with the story so Im going to re-edit the other chapters as time gose on, So if your a fussy person who hates spelling mistakes and grammar erros your going to have to put up with it till I have the time to change everything...

Also, Im planning on giving you a chance to ask the charcters questions, would you like that idea?

Thanks again for waiting!


	2. Chapter 1

Stuck in the World of Skyloft

Chapter 1: A Fated School Trip

If someone told me that today is the day, my life will change, I wouldn't believe them. I would just laugh in their face and tell them that they're crazy, but today it _did _change, and it started with a school trip to a gaming laboratory. This is my story of how I became stuck in a different world; a world called Skyloft.

I was sitting at the back of the bus listening to "Candy" by Robbie Williams on my musical device, hoping the song would lighten my mood. Looking out into the gray world that was passing by me, I couldn't help but feel that something big was about to happen. Christmas had come and gone, and my mother gifted me with a new game that has just been released: "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword".

It's about an elf boy named Link who lives in a village in the sky. One day his best friend Zelda is kidnapped and is taken to the surface where the village has never been before. Link then travels to the surface to save her... What? You want me to tell you the ending? I would love to! ...but I only got up to the second temple before my mum took the game away from me and asked me to start studying for my tests that are coming up in the summer.

Anyways, let me introduce myself. My name is Leah; Leah Glover. I have just turned sixteen. I have long brown hair that goes down to my breast, but I always have my hair up in a bun when I'm at school to keep it out of my way. I have brown eyes, but on occasion, they look green. I'm five feet, two inches in height and my body is thin with curves. My hobbies include drawing, reading on my phone, and playing games.

As the school bus comes to a halt, my teacher stands up to address the class. "Okay everyone, I want you all to stay together! Make sure you have gotten all your belongings!" Everyone starts to get up and walk out the bus. I wrap my headphones up in a coil and grab my bag before joining everyone else off the bus.

As we make our way into the building I can't help but feel like I am being watched by something or someone. I shake off the feeling, thinking it might just be the cameras and carry on walking with my class into the entrance of the building, where we are met by a tall man with brown hair who is wearing a white lab coat.

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to Aperture Technology & Science, Inc." Some of the student's mutter a hello while others just stare blankly at the man. He clears his throat. "Alright then... my name is Doctor O'Connor. Please, follow me, stay with the group, and don't touch anything unless you are specifically asked to." We follow him around the factory.

Through the tour we see new gadgets and how the products are first made-just normal stuff in a factory tour-but halfway through the tour, while Doctor O' Conner is in the middle of explaining the history of the industry, a loud crashing sound comes from behind the class, making everyone turn around to the noise and stopping Doctor O' Conner in the middle of his sentence.

"FAILING, ALWAYS FAILING!" shouts a voice. The doors slam open and a man in a singed lab coat storms off with frustration down the corridor in a direction opposite the class.

"Professor Miller, is everything okay?" Doctor O'Connor asks.

"DO I SOUND OKAY TO YOU?" he shouts back to the doctor before slamming through another pair of doors.

"What's his problem, Doc?" one of the boys in my class asks.

"That was Professor Miller. He is working on a big project but the project keeps failing, sadly," he replies solemnly, "Anyway let's carry on with the tour. I will talk to Professor Miller later." He starts walking down the corridor, carrying on with the tour.

I walk at the back of the line when I suddenly hear someone's hushed whispering coming from the same place Professor Miller had walked from. I turn to see if anyone had heard it as well but everyone continues walking with the Doctor. I was about to catch up with the class when I hear a voice calling me.

"Go that way," a voice echoes through the corridors, "through the doors... Go!" the voice calls again. I turn to see that my class had disappeared down the corridor.

I turn and look down the corridor. "Hello, who's there?" I call back.

"This way," the voice echoes again. I feel my body respond to the voice and start to be drawn to the voice until I push the door open.

I can't help but gasp at the sight before me. Everything I had seen on the tour was nothing to what is in this room. The room is something you would find in a science fiction movie; computers are everywhere, buttons are flashing on the boards and wires are strewn lazily around the room, all leading to a white bed that reminds me of the animas from 'Assassin creed'. Walking up to the computer boards, I notice a flashing box on the screen. "Failed. Transfer could not be made"

"What does that mean?" I ask myself looking more closely.

"This machine was programmed to transfer a body into a new world, however for years it has failed. That is until today," a woman wearing a white robe with the hood up covering her face says.

"I'm so sorry! I know I'm not allowed in here but... Wait, what do you mean: 'Until today?' Have you made a breakthrough for that Professor Miller guy?" I ask.

"Yes. Today a breakthrough will be made and the machine will transfer a body into a new world. I suspect you know this world well," the woman says, causing me to become confused.

"What body? What world?" I ask, each second more confusing than the last. I see her smirk under the hood before she steps closer to me.

"Your body is the key to save the world you know well."

I back away at her words. _Who is this woman? Why is she saying I'm a key?_

"I better go, my teacher will be looking me." I smile politely before turning and running to the door, but as I try to open the door, I find it locked.

"Why did you lock the door?" I ask.

"I did not lock the door. Fate locked the door as soon as you walked into this room. The wheels of your fate started to spin once you walked in here, but it knew you would try to deny it."

"Okay," I mutter under my breath, "now I'm scared." I start to rattle the door, hoping it would open and get me away from this crazy woman.

"Help! Someone, help me!" I scream. I pray and hope someone outside will hear me, but the more I ponder, the more I realize no one can hear me. I hear the woman walking closer to me, causing me to tug on the door's handle even harder.

"Don't deny your fate, or fate will take you for itself." But I don't listen, only struggling against the door even more. I suddenly feel my body relax and turn to face the hooded woman; I can't control my body.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" I scream. My body starts to slowly walk towards the bed that is hooked up to the computers.

"I already told you," the woman states impatiently, "don't deny your fate or it will take you." She walks to the computer.

"But why me? Why do I have to be hooked up into this crazy machine? What is it going to do to me?" No answer. She just starts typing into the computer like I'm not there. I now lay down on the bed, watching the woman before she turns to face me.

"We will meet again in the future, and then _everything_ will make sense to you." I just look at her in confusion but I can see that eerie smirk on her face. She then turns to press one last button that lowers clear glass to surround the bed.

"Til then, Leah," she says, the glass finally coming to a stop around me. I lay there for several minutes, feeling my eyes become heavy and my head becoming dizzier before I close my eyes and fall into a sleep that I think I will never wake up from again.

Floating, I am floating. Darkness; it surrounds me. Is this what death feels like, this accursed nothingness? I just keep my eyes closed and feel the light wind pass my face. Then I don't feel light anymore; I feel the sun on my cheeks and the wind in my face

Two arms grasp my body. I struggle against them. _Is death taking me to the underworld?_ I think to myself.

I open my eyes. _This doesn't look like hell._ I find in its place a heaven, a land above the clouds.

I look down, finding something that I don't expect to see... A Crimson Loftwing... _Wait, what?_ _Do they have Loftwings in heaven?_ The Loftwing notices me staring at it and it seems quite annoyed. It lets out a loud squawk, scaring the heck out of me, and sends me deeper into the strong arms.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you okay?" a voice asks me. I turn around to see who holds of me, and for a second, I feel at through my eyes are messing with me. I close them and open them again to find that he is still there, smiling down at me.

"I'm Link! nice for you to drop in" he chuckles.

_This has to be a dream! There is no way he is real! There is no way this is happening!_ I open my mouth to say something, but I feel as if I can't breathe, as if my body isn't letting any air into my body. I start to choke, trying to breathe out, but I just feel everything around me going black. His arms tighten around my waist, before a gust of wind hits my face.

"Just hold on! I'll get you some help," he says before I once again fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Waking up in a new world

Stuck in the world of Skyloft

Chapter 2: Nice to meet you (but I know who you are)

As Leah began to flutter open her eyes she found herself lying on a bed in a room painted yellow, she felt a cool breezes pass her face from an opened window. She felt so at home and so relaxed.

She then felt a hand cover her forehead, the hand was soft and she got a caring vibe from the hand like a mothers touch. Hoping to see her mother she turned her head to were the hand was coming from, but as she faced the person she didn't see her mother, but a girl with blond hair that was tied with ribbons and she had blue eyes that were the colour of a blue summer sky. She wore a pink dress that had a little diamond on the front.

Leah knew this girl just like the boy who had saved her for her fall of near death.

"Good morning miss" she said with a smile "How do you feel?"

Leah looked at the girl who was smiling at her; she didn't speak because she was still in a little shock.

"_Whats happening where am I am" _Leah thought to herself

-Flash back-

Leah was sitting on the bus going to a gaming company factory for a school trip, but during the tour she got lost from her group then trying to get help she followed a women into a room with a machine and testing table, then the woman pushed her on the table then the last thing she could remember was falling from the sky but being saved by a boy

End of flash back - 

Leah sat up in bed shocked recalling what happened to her.

"That women, who was she? Why did she say this was my fate?" She thought to herself

"Your fate" echoing through her head like a cave.

"Still in a little shock I see, I can't blame you, you did fall very high. By the way my name is zel-"

"Zelda, I know your name" Leah irrupted her "My name is Leah before you ask"

"How do you know my name? I never met you before, have I?" Zelda seemed a little surprised that a stranger knew her name.

"_Oh no... What did I just say her name? I can't tell her that in my world she from a famous game she think I'm a mad person" _Leah quickly came up with a cover up "Oh I think I must of heard your name while I was asleep" Leah faintly smiled and started scratching her head.

"Oh… haha silly me" Zelda giggle "So what's brings you to skyloft Leah?" she asked her

"I was brought here against my own will and I don't know how to get back"

"that's awful who forced you here?" Zelda gasped in horror

"I don't know?" Leah shrugged "It was a tall woman I followed her when I got lost from my school group and then I found myself falling from the sky"

"lucky one of the students from this school seen you falling and saved you. Then a few moments after he saved you, you passed out and have been asleep since."

Then Leah suddenly remembered the boy who saved her. She felt his arms around her keeping her safe from falling more.

"But I told him off a little while after he brought you here." She giggled

"why was that?" Leah asked her

"You see, when someone what's to become a knight on the island they must pass a test from the school it called a "wing ceremony"" Leah recalled the wing ceremony while playing it on the game at home. You had to chase another loftwing that was carrying a statue once you get it you win. " The person who saved you is a friend of mine, on the day you arrived he told me he was practicing but I found out he spent most of his day at the lumpy pumpkin eating soup" Leah seen Zelda crunch her hand in anger " I really worry about him losing this, it his only chance to become a knight"

"Hey if he was fast to save me from falling" Leah tried to calm her anger "you never know, He might win just have a little faith" she smiled at Zelda hoping it would help and she already knew he was going to win so why worry?

"and he sleeps in a lot" she laughed

"I can't blame his since it is a Monday" They both laughed

"Hey…. Wanna go on a walk a see the town? I also need to go and meet someone"

"I would love too" Leah said with a smile on her face "how long have I been a sleep?"

"Four days, you talked a bit during your sleep" Zelda said heading over the closet

"Oh what did I say?" Leah asked stretching her arms

"I don't know you mostly muttered" Zelda said going through the clothes "Perfect!" Zelda then pulled out a light purple skyloft dress; it was a little like Zelda's dress but instead of pink it was purple.

"Here, wear this the town is friendly but they tend to get a little judgmental when there something strange in town" Zelda handed the dress over to her

"I like you're thinking Zelda, but I'm still going to stand out of everyone" Leah went behind the screen to change

"oh why that's?" Zelda asked

"well you have pointy ears and mine are not" Leah came out from behind the screen, the dress fitted her perfectly

"That's looks great on you!" Zelda said while grabbing Leah hands and smiling at her with joy "and don't worry I fix your hair to cover your ears no-will notice"

"_I hope not"_ Leah thought to herself

Zelda pulled Leah to the dressing table sitting her down. She started to unravel her hair from her bun once she unravelled her bun she found Leah had long thick silky brown hair.

"How did you get all this up there" she laughed.

Began to gently brush Leah's hair, unknotting the knots.

Leah began to think _"I only been awake for an hour and me and Zelda are acting like two long lost friends who are finally catching up with one another"_

"Zelda." Leah stirred at Zelda through the mirror on the dressing table "I need to ask… I only have been a wake for an hour and you already giving me clothes and you're brushing my hair, you're so caring but why are you like that with me?" Leah turned her head to face Zelda "Knowing some people wouldn't trust a stranger even one who fell from the sky if I may add"

Zelda smiled at Leah "It strange isn't it? When you were first brought in… something… a voice in the back of my head told me too look after you while you slept, like you're somehow…" Zelda stopped to think of her next words

"Like what?"

"Like you were brought here by the goddess" Zelda finished brushing her hair she placed a purple headband to match the dress "But enough on my thought's lets go take a walk" Zelda smiled at Leah.

Leah and Zelda headed out of the door and for the first time Leah could see skyloft up close. It was a bright sunny day. It was a great view from where they standing, they were outside the main doors of the academy. Leah looked up at the sky watching the knights of Skyloft fly over cycling the island and not far you could hear the waterfall flowing. This was beyond her imagination. It's so beautiful here that it needed a new word for beautiful.

"WOW this beautiful Zelda! It's Like a dream" Leah said with excitement

"if you think it beautiful from here you should see it for the goddess statue" Zelda giggled

"Is that were going first?" Leah asked

"Yes, I need to meet someone and they also want to meet you" Zelda smiled

"They?" Leah said with a confused look on her face

"It a little surprise" Zelda said pulling her tongue out playfully

They both started laughing making there why to the statue

"You know what Zelda, me and you are going to get along quite well" She said smiling at her

"yeah, I think your right" Zelda smiled back.

Making their way in to the garden under the statue of the goddess and in the middle was an old man wearing an orange robe. Zelda ran ahead of Leah and hugged the man. Leah took her time walking looking around the beautiful garden, the old man and Zelda walked up to her meeting her half way

"Ah, so you're the new girl who fell from the sky nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you Gaepora sir, Zelda told me much about you" Leah said

"Oh you must have been the girl who fell from the sky nice to see your awake,What's your name my dear?" He asked

"Leah sir" Leah said "Sorry to be such a bovver Zelda told me about the event that's happing at the end of the week."

"It quite all right child" he pattered her head "Do you know how long you will be staying in skyloft?" He asked

"well I was forced here and don't know a way home, sir"

"Hmm… We have a spear bedroom in the knight academy you may stay as long as you like until you find a way home" He said smiling at her

"Thank you it would help a lot" she smiled back

Zelda turned to her father "Father have you seen-"

"no Zelda I seen all the other students this morning preparing them self's but I didn't see -" he interrupted her

"Oh he sleeping in again isn't he!" Zelda face looked like she was ready to kill someone "I tell him, Time and time again he needs to keep practicing!"

"Hey! I do" said a voice coming from the sky

Suddenly a giant red bird softly landed next to Zelda and her father "and I was sleeping, until this little black box started beeping from your room" Coming off the loft wing was a boy he was thin but you could see the muscles on his chest, He had dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes. Leah blushed slightly seeing this boy Leah knew who exactly who he was, He was the same boy who also saved her when she was falling to her death catching her in his strong arms, his name was link

"YOU'RE LATE!" Zelda shouted at him

"sorry, but like I said this little box started beeping, can you turn it off please zel" Link started pushing the box in Zelda face he was also giving her a playful puppy eyed look, it made Leah giggle to herself a little

"No and I can't any way that's Leah's box!" she said pushing it back to him

"Who?" Link questioned

Zelda turned and pointed to Leah who was a couple of steps away. Link looked her straight in the eyes and at that moment it was like something fluttering in her stomach.

"Oh you're that girl I saved a couple of days ago, Nice to meet you I'm link" He gave her a charming smile Leah couldn't help but smile back

"Nice to meet you Link, I'm Leah and thanks for saving me"

"Lucky I was flying back from the lumpy pumpkin that day, you might have never been saved" Link chuckled

"You told me you were going to be practicing!" Shouted Zelda

Everyone started laughing

"Thank you again link, can I have that little box you have there" she asked pointing to her 3ds in his hands

"sure, it been beeping all morning" Link said passing her ds to her

"beeping? I swear I turned it off during the trip" Leah open her ds but as she open it on the screen was a man in a white lab coat he had black hair and was wearing black thick glasses he looked a little worried

"Leah can you hear me? Miss Leah is that you?" said the man on the screen

"Yes this is Leah, who are you?" Leah asked

"I'm professor miller in a creator of this machine you're in" he explained to her

"Listen professor miller this is all a dream and any second I'm going to wake up back in the laboratory" The truth was Leah had been playing along on what happened in the last hour from waking up, talking to Zelda all the way to where she was standing now.

"oh you don't believe me do you?" Ben asked her

"No sir I don't believe you" She said with a cheeky smile on her face.

Meanwhile Link, Zelda and her father were a little confused on what was going on all they could see was Leah talking to the little box with a little man talking box.

"Okay well here my prove that everything your seeing is real" He backed away from the camera to show Leah body still trapped on the testing table with the glass still surrounding her. She noticed her clothes had been changed into a white gown, she looked peaceful yet dead in her sleep. The professor set back into view of the camera "do you believe me now miss?"

"So what I just seen….. is me in our life?" She said with a bit of a shocked looked

"Yes, that is you live in our laboratory" the professor nodded

"And what I'm seeing is not a dream"

"Yes it is real, what you're seeing, hearing, feeling and also who you're talking to" the professor explained to her the fact was, she was stuck in the game while her body was still back in her world.

Leah dropped the ds in shock "No! No! This can't be happening it just can't be"

**I hope you liked what I tried to do with Leah and Zelda becoming friends and then Leah pretending that this was all a dream until the professor broke the glass LOL **

**I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has been asking for me to carry this story on it means a lot thank you!**

**And again I wanna say sorry for any spelling mistakes, Jumbled up words and ect.**

**Oh and for any people who have tumbler I have made a blog for the story the blogs name is**

**Stuck in the world skyloft **

**It just encase I have to inform for just encase I have to postpone the story for abit or if you wanna ask any questions **


	4. Home sick

Stuck in the world of Skyloft

Chapter 3: Home sick 

Soon after Leah talked to the professor, she learned that she was trapped in the game by spirit just leaving her body behind. He explained that he tried to get her out of the machine but as they opened the glass she wasn't breathing and as they did that Leah in the other world was almost dying (That was why she passed out when link rescued her). So she was trapped just her alone in a new world. The professor is trying to find a loop hole to get her out but it only a slim chance of that happening.

After Leah learned about her fate she locked herself away in a spear bedroom of the knight academy that had been given to her. It was small room had a bed, draws and a writing desk. Zelda had giving her some of her old night clothes along with blankets and a pillow.

For the rest of the day Leah just sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling hoping her eyes would close then when she opened them again she would be back safe in her bed at home, but every time she did she open her eye to find her still in her new room in the knight academy. A few times knocking would be at the door and Zelda voice calling from the other side asking her if she was okay or if she was hungry, the last time Zelda knocked she then heard another voice telling her just leave her alone it sounded like another girl

_That must be karane who told Zelda to give up _She thought to herself.

Leah locked herself in the room till night but to her it felt like she had only been in her room for about 2 hours. The corridor became quieter and there were no more sounds of the people walking past her room, she sat up on the bed, and put on a light blue dressing grown Zelda had gave her with white slippers. Before walking to the door she turned around to the writing desk which had her ds on it, she placed it in the pocket of the dressing gown.

Leah opened the door very carefully hoping it would not make a sound, she kept thinking to herself if she made the slightest sound Zelda would appear out of nowhere and ask her a billion questions at once. Leah room was placed upstairs with all the other girl and she knew the boys were down stairs along with the toilet and kitchen.

She walked down the end corridor where the door leading to goddess statue. It was warm outside but there was a cool breeze, she sat on the bridge facing the town of skyloft. You couldn't see the buildings of Skyloft at night, only the lanterns that lit the paths, skyloft was beautiful at night it was like the buildings had vanished and had been replaced with stars. The view placed a small grin on her face on Leah face. She had felt a little bit better looking at the view, for a moment she had forgot that she was trapped in a game.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice said coming for the main doors, Leah jumped and when she faced the door she seen link quietly laughing to himself for scarring her, He was holding two glasses of water "I was going to leave a glass of water by your door just encase you got a little thirsty" he walked over to her and sat down next to her "but as I was just about to go to your room I seen you sneak out your room and out here" He passed her the water.

"Thank you" she took a sip of water "I came to get some fresh air and clear my thoughts, I'm just having one of those days" she kept gazing at the town.

"I come out here as well when I feel down, it's nice isn't it?" Link asked her

"Yeah, it's really relaxing" Leah sighed

"Zelda been really worried about you, you know" Link laid back and looking up at the stars "I haven't seen her this worried since last year when her father got sick, it was a bit funny, she acted like he was going to die any second" He chuckled Leah gave a small laughter.

"I didn't mean to get her so worried, you know" She faced link that was still looking up at the stars

"Yeah I know" Link said giving a smile to her

"It just the fact I'm in a whole new world and there might be no chance of me going home" Leah started to feel tears filling her eyes "I might not see my friends, my family, my dog or my mum again" At that moment Leah broke into tears.

Link sat up and wrapped his arms around her "it not fair Link, it just not fair someone pushed me into that machine, knowing ….. Knowing I might be able to get home" Link rocked her in his arms "what happens if….if" Leah tried to get the words out of her but she couldn't.

"hey.. hey don't think like that" he stroked her hair "there still a chance you can get home and if you don't me and Zelda will help and support you" Leah got out of link grip and looked up at him. He smiled at her.

Leah suddenly wrapped her arms around link giving a hug, if it weren't for her sobbing she would of said thanked him for his kindness, Link could understand and hugged her back, they stayed like that till Leah calmed down.

The next morning all of the students where in the lunch room having there breakfast on a table Zelda was sat talking to her friends laughing and giggling.

"May I sit with you?" Zelda turned her head to see Leah holding a tray with her breakfast on it. Zelda suddenly jump up and hugged her.

"I've been so worried about you" Zelda faced Leah, Leah could see tears fill Zelda's eyes

"Zelda I'm so sorry for worrying you, I just had a lot on my mind after yesterday" Leah said giving Zelda a light hug back.

"Well you're out of your room and that's a good sign" Zelda gave a faint smile "come sit down with us"

They both sat back down on a table with three other students they were pipit, karane and Fledge. After introducing each other link appeared.

"By the goddess" Pipit exclaimed "He's up early, what's skyloft coming to?" Everyone laughed at pipits joke

"Oh ha ha if it isn't the knight of the knight academy, protecting us from monsters and dangers that may come to this school." Link tried getting back at his best friend

"Well If I wasn't on my shift I wouldn't have seen you and your new friend here on the bridge for an hour last night" He laughed

"What do you mean pipit?" Fledge asked

"On my shift last night I seen Link and Leah cuddling for about an hour on the bridge" Leah faced went bright red she looked down at her hoping to hide her face from everyone. Link could see she was getting embarrassed

"We were not cuddling, Leah started crying about how home sick she was and I wasn't going to sit there and let her cry, could I" Link said

"You were crying?" Zelda looked at her

"I didn't want to bovver anyone" Leah explained

"well It lucky Link came on the scene when he did" Said karane smiling at link "unlike someone who was on shift" She said frowning at pipit

"Hey I was on shift!" He shouted, everyone just started laughing

Leah looked right at link he looked right back "thank you" she mouthed. He nodded back meaning no problem

"So I heard you taking sword lessons while you stay" said karane

"Yeah I thought it would be good to keep my mind busy for a bit" she smiled

The real truth was...

Flash back from waking up-

"We still haven't found any loop holes to get you out the game" Leah was talking to the professor through her Ds

"So what shall I do here?" She asked

" The game given you a week before the main story begins so I would use this week to train how to sword fight and Learn how to ride a loftwing"

"Okay, First thing have you seen the swords in this world? There heavy here. Second I don't have a loftwing you need to be blessed by the goddess to get a Loftwing."

"Let me answer your first problem

Be thankful you're not in a final fantasy game have you seen their swords and were working on a project to help you with your sword fighting skills so you only have to get use to using it"

"A project?"

"Yes during my research we learned away to teleport small items to your world from this world"

"What the project?"

"You have to wait and see" The professor gave a cheeky smile while tapping his nose

"And the loftwing problem?"

"Yes I think you should ask Zelda father to get a blessing by the goddess to help you get a loftwing"

"How do you know it going to work?" she questioned

"We don't!" He laughed "It just a lucky shot" Leah almost felt like she was going to throw the ds out the window

"One more question? Have you found out who pushed me in the machine?" Leah explained to the professor what had happened to her when she was at the goddess statue

"No sorry, but watch this" The professor changed to the security video of the time Leah just got pushed into the machine the woman was working at the machine and then when she was done she took a step back and then vanishes. "We can't explain what happens only the fact she there then she gone, we can only tell she is about one year or 2 years older than you and she female"

"_My four year old cousin could of worked that out easily"_ Leah thought

end of flashback –

Leah smiled as she was about to take another bite of her breakfast but suddenly she was pushed off her seat by someone.

She look back up to see a tall guy with red hair standing over her "No new girl sits next to my Zelda" said the voice.

Link jumped out of his seat to help her up.

"Groose! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Zelda would of slapped him but instead she ran over to help

"Im okay guys" Leah reassured her friends

"She was making you one of them…" he said

"One of what!" shouted Zelda

"One of them with no pointy ears"

"It called human and it totally the same as hylian" Said Leah "and If you think I'm putting Zelda in danger you might need to check your hair style you could poke her eyes out" Everyone laughed at her little joke but groose became angry at her.

"Don't think you can trick me, I know you're up to something and I will find out what it is" groose said while walking away

"Wow he reminds of some of the guys we have back in my world" Leah said while patting the dust off her clothes

After Zelda heard her comment about the boys of her world her mind started to wonder what it was like in her world.

After breakfast Leah, link and karane headed down to the sparring hall ready for their sword training before they made it to the doors Leah's ds started beeping. She pulled it out her pocket and opened it.

"Hello the project is ready" The professor proudly said.

"great can you hang on for a second" Leah looked over to link and karane " I just need a second I meet you at the sparring hall" She smiled at them, Link nodded at her

Leah walked off leaving them behind she went around the corner from the sparring hall "Okay Im ready."

"Great place the ds down and take a few steps back." He instructed her. She followed his orders placing the ds down and taking a few steps back.

"Okay in 3…2…1 Send!"

Then a sudden flash of light appeared but suddenly vanished when Leah turned back to the ds placed next to it was a wii remote along with a nu chuck. She walked over and picked it up

"This is Project W"

"No… this is a wii remote"

Da Da DAAAAA! Leah got a Wii remote?

I really liked writing that scene of Link and Leah sitting on the bridge. It was really sweet to write about

Yeah again sorry for any spelling mistakes, mixed up words ect.

And sorry for being late writing this I had a mad week due to unexpected events and my prom is next week so expect lateness.

(Sorry about the password being on btw MY MISTAKE :3)


	5. Time flys

**Stuck in the world of skyloft**

**Training and Flying **

Leah was standing outside the sparring hall doors holding her new weapon named "project w", but because it was design like a wii remote she just called it "a wii remote (with a fancy name)". However project w was not just a wii remote but something to help Leah in the upcoming journey.

**-Flashback-**

"It's NOT A WII REMOTE!" the professor screamed. It had only been a few minutes since Project w arrived however Leah and the professor were arguing over the name.

"Listen I can't keep this streaming on any longer, so place this 3ds somewhere I can show you how to use the remote or learn how to use it on your own" the professor said trying to calm down his temper.

Leah placed the 3ds down and strapped the remote on her wrist "Okay I'm ready" she said showing him remote in his hand.

"Great take a hold of the stick, then when you're ready swing the stick like a sword and say 'sword'"

"Nothing won't happen it' jus-"

"JUST DO IT!" The professor ordered

"OKAY CARM DOWN" Leah then took a step back and her eyes focused on the remote. She took a deep breath in and swung the remote "Sword!" In a blink the remote transformed into sword but the handle was still left as a wii remote, Leah looked at the blade in shock but also realised it was not the master sword or the goddess sword just a wooden sword.

"As you can clearly see, the remote has turned into a sword" he said proudly. "Judging by your face you don't seem to impressed"

"It's a sword, but not the master sword" Leah said pointing at the sword in her hand.

"Ah yes, about that," he cleared his throat. "Project w is designed to copy the weapons that the main character collects. meaning at the moment link only has the a 'training sword' so that means you have a training sword" he explained

"What weapons can be copied?" she asked

"Every weapon except bombs, You need to collect bombs using a bomb bag"

"Oh anything else I should know?"

"Project w also has z targeting you can use that during combat" he paused for a second

"So it a wii remote"

"IT NOTS A WII REMOTE!" The professor screamed

**-End of flash back-**

Leah was still stood by the door holding the wii remote in her hand thinking about the adventure that lies ahead. "_I have to calm myself down" _She thought. Leah swung the remote "Sword" once again the remote turned into a wooden training sword,_ "Well don't wont to freak anyone out with a stick that's turns into a sword"._ Leah took a deep breath and opened the door. As she walked into the sparring hall she seen all the students for the knight academy gathered around an older knight who was talking.

As the door slammed shut everyone turned facing Leah. Leah felt a little embarrassed everyone when was stirring at her, she looked to the end of the row of students she seen Link, pipit and karena.

"Oh hello there" The older knight said coming closer to the young teen "you must be Leah, If I'm not mistaken you be the new student here at the knight academy. Nice to meet ya, my name is Eagus, I be teaching you how to use a sword" He smiled at her and put out his hand to shake.

Leah took his hand and smiled "Nice to meet you".

"I hope you enjoy my classes" He smiled

"Yeah I hope so as well… but there a problem I need to warn you about."

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked

"Well…erm … you see where I come from we don't use sword" She nervously laughed. After the class heard about how she didn't know how to use a sword the students started to whisper

"See I told you, she not a skyloftian"

"Apparently she was found falling from the sky"

"No way, apparently groose thinks she up to something and I think he right"

"SHE JUST A NORMAL GIRL!" Link shouted everyone faced him "Yes she fell from the sky but that dosnt make her any different from us"

"Now, now students just because she new doesn't mean you should judge a book by its cover" He turned to the class "Link is right just because how she got here dosnt make her any different okay!"

"Yes sir" The class said

"Right, I want you to pick a partner and start training" He turned to link "Link can you show Leah the basics of using a sword"

"Yes sir"

He turned to face Leah "I'm sorry about my class." He apologised "Gaepora has informed me about your problem so if you have any problems please let me or Gaepora know" He smiled

"Thank you" She smiled back

Link walked over to her "ready?" he held out a sword for her "I promise to go easy on you" He laughed

"Thanks link but I already got a sword" she showed him her sword.

"Nice but I didn't see you with a sword before" He was a bit confused on where she got it.

"OH it a long story" She nervously laughed "I tell you a little bit later okay" She smiled

"Yeah okay then" He smiled "Right you hold you sword like this-"

Two hours later link, Leah, pipit and karean had finished their lesson.

"Leah you're quite a fast learner" Link said to her as they were walking

"Must be a little bit of luck" she laughed "_or the fact my sword helps me" _She thought

"Hey everyone" Zelda ran up to link and Leah "So? How did she do?" Zelda had been wondering how Leah had been okay learning how to use a sword for the first time.

"She a bit of a fast learner" He patted her on the back

"Like I just said must have been luck on the first day" Leah nervously laughed.

"Well I'm glad to see you fine with your first day" She smiled

"Hey guys, that lesson have made me a bit hungry wanna head over to the lumpy pumpkin? She asked

"Yeah sounds fun" Link said

"Erm I can't fly" Leah said

"Oh that okay link will take you with his loftwing" Zelda smiled

"And I'm terrified of heights" She laughed

"Wow you're really not from this world are you" Pipit laughed

"well we have to get rid of your fear wont we" Zelda smiled

"I don't like were this is going Zelda" Link said

"Trust me you thank me in the future" Said Zelda "Come on let head up to the goddess staute"

Everyone followed Zelda up to the goddess statue; everyone was worried what Zelda was going to do to get rid of Leah fear of heights.

They finally got the goddess statue and walked over to the wooden edge that was behind the statue.

"Right! Karane, pipit you guys go first and wait for us" Said zelda

"Erm okay" said Karane a little confused. Karane and pipit ran towards the ledge and jumped off, Leah gasped when the jumped off then she faintly heard two different whistles then everything went silent. Then two Loftwings swooped up with Karane on one and Pipit on the other. Leah gave a sigh of relive for the two skyloftians.

"_How silly of me to forget….. Skyloftians have loftwings" _She thought to herself, remembering that even if you fell off the island without calling your loftwing you still going to be saved by a knight. After telling herself this she felt a little more confident with her heights in skyloft.

"Okay Link your turn when Leah jumps I want you to catch her" She said with a smile on her face. "Leah after Link jumps I want you to jump" After hearing Zelda telling her to jump off after link her fears came back

"Zelda are you crazy!" Leah shouted

"Nope, Just trying to help you" She smiled "Trust me"

Leah suddenly realised Zelda was trying to help her (even though her plan was crazy) but after hearing "trust me" she knew Zelda would never put her in harm way. She had only know Zelda for 3 days but Zelda had been taking care of her and worrying for her even though most of the students from the school seen her as the "Outsider". Zelda was really caring and fought full (Yet had crazy ideas) witch made Leah made feel guilty for what was going to happen to her on the day of the wing ceremony.

At that moment Link ran off the edge and called his loftwing, just like when Karane and pipit jumped off the edge a moment of silence crossed and then he appeared on the beautiful crimson loftwing.

"Okay now your turn" Zelda gave her a light push to make her start running. Leah running pace was slow at first but became faster and faster and she came closer to the edge.

"Okay I can do this!" she shouted to herself she was now running on the wooden edge "I CAN DO THIS!" She screamed. She was just a few more steps by the edge and she could see the whole sky and she looked down and – "NO I CARNT DO THIS!" she suddenly stops herself she was so close to the edge. Then Leah heard footsteps running behind her.

"Well lucky I made a plan B" Zelda ran up to her and pushed her off the edge.

Leah Fell off the edge "ZELDA YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!" she screamed at her while she fell. As Leah was falling she closed her eyes and was ready to die any second until she felt the same strong arms catching her again the same arms holding her close with a tight grip never letting her fall again. She opened her eyes and looked up at her rescuer; it was once again the same boy "Link" she blushed a little saying his name

"You okay Leah?" he asked her

"Yeah I'm fine" She said with a bit of shaky tone in hear voice

"By the goddess what was she thinking?" He asked himself

"HEY IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT!" Called Zelda falling on her blue loftwing

"ZELDA WHY DID YOU PUSH HER OFF" He asked her

"It must be her habit" said pipit "She done it to everyone haha" He laughed

"Come on guys lets go to the lumpy pumkin I'm starving!" said Karane

They all started falling east from the Skyloft. Leah sat herself up on the loftwing but was a little shaken for the fall, link kept one arm around her keeping her safe. Leah started to blush more felling the strong arm keeping her close to him.

"Hey link" she turned her head a little to face him "I want to say thank you for saving me again" she smiled trying to hold back the blushing

"Happy to be saving you" he smiled back.

"I knew it was you that saved me again" she paused

"Oh, why that?" he asked her

"I remember the first day I fell and you catching me" she looked forward hiding her red face

Link didn't say anything for a moment "a least you didn't pass out this time" He laughed

She started laughing with him while they were getting closer to the lumpy pumkin.

Moments later they all arrived at the lumpy pumpkin which was a giant restaurant shaped like a pumpkin.

"Well I see why it called the lumpy Pumpkin" She said as link helps her off his loftwing.

"The food here is amazing, we better hurry in Karane not the happiest person to be around when she hungry" He laughed

"haha I'm not the happiest person to be around when I get up in the morning" She laughed

"Haha can't blame you" He opened the door and let Leah go in first, she walked into an open room full of tables, at the back of the room was a bar with a man working at the stove. She looked up to see a grand chandelier containing a couple of rupees and a heart container.

"Leah, Link was up here" Zelda was calling them from the top of the stairs that was next to the door.

They made the way up the stairs, when they reach the top of the stairs they seen karane, pipit and Zelda were sitting in the corner table. Karane was already looking through the menu and pipit was talking to Zelda. Link and Leah sat down and picked up the menu.

"_Pumpkin soup, Pumpkin Pie, Pumpkin cake, Pumpkin salad…. And there another reason this is called 'the lumpy Pumpkin'. How am I going to cope in this world if all they eat is pumpkin" _She sighed "_I thought I never say this but I'm already missing McDonalds'"_

"_Everything all right leah?" Zelda asked putting her menu down_

"_Yeah it just… where I come from we don't eat pumpkin" when she looked up to everyone they were all staring back at her in confusion. "Oh but I heard pumpkin soup is lovely so I'm willing to try" she smiled at everyone._

_Later on everyone was eating what they ordered._

"_Oh you're not going to believe what!" Zelda said with happily "I been picked to play the role of the goddess at the wing ceremony" all she did was smile _

"_Wow well done zel" karane said "It only feels like yesterday when I played the role of the goddess" She paused for a moment to think back when she did the role of the goddess._

"_Yeah I won that year" Pipit said "you did really well playing the role of the goddess" He smiled at karane. She blushed lightly also remembering doing the ceremony with pipit. _

"_It was easy really…." Turning her head away from pipit "All you do is sing then present them with a sailcloth and the end" she finished._

"_Well this year I'm singing and using an instrument" she smiled "…. Don't ask what it is I want it to be a surprise"_

_Link smiled then went into a moment of thought "Only 4 days away" was all link said_

"…_And in those 4 days you better be practicing" she nagged _

_Link sighed and put his head on the table everyone laughed _

"_She is right link" Leah cut in "In those 4 days they will pass so quickly"_

_Link didn't say anything, Zelda got a little frustrated and stood up from the table "its getting late and I need to practice for the ceremony" she stared to walk away_

"_Zel wait" Link grab her hand before she ran off "I will practice in these 4 days okay"_

_Zelda grinned a little "I know you will but can you make a promise to me" she asked. "On the day of the ceremony meet me by the goddess statue to a least get some more practice in?"_

_Link lightly sighed and nodded. "Thank you link" she smiled " I see you guys later" She waved to everyone and walked out the restaurant._

_Half an hour later link, leah, karane and pipit left. Leah was with link on his loftwing, they didn't talk much on their way home. Leah slightly turned her head to talk to him "Thinking about the promise you made with Zelda?" _

"_No not much" He replied_

"_Hey…. Why don't I make a promise to you?" Leah smiled "If you practice hard for the wing ceremony I promise to train hard on learning how to use a sword" _

_Link thought for a second "well you are a fast learner" he said scratching his head "sure… if you practice hard I will as well" he smiled _

"_Hopefully this week will pass quickly_" Leah thought to herself.

And the week did pass very quickly and Link and Leah kept their promises. Link practiced flying on his loftwing and Leah was becoming a stronger swordswoman (With the help of project w). As the week pasted Leah became close to Link and Zelda, mostly Zelda one night they made friendship bracelets. Zelda made a blue and purple bracelet and Leah made her a Pink and blue bracelet. Some of the students said they were like two lost sisters.

It was the last night until the ceremony; Leah was getting dressed in her night gown in the knight academy wash room after having a nice hot bath. After getting dressed she walked out and headed towards the main door that leads to the goddess statue to cool herself off. When she opened the door she found link sitting on the bridge looking down on the town below, He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Lovely night tonight isn't it" Link jumped and turned to face Leah, She started to laugh a little.

"You scared the life out of me" he said while Leah walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Worried about tomorrow" She asked looking at the town.

"no… what made you ask?"

"I remembered the night when I came out here and we were talking you told me you come out here when you have things on your mind" He smiled remembering that night when Leah had just came to skyloft and she locked herself in her room for the whole day until she came out on the bridge to clear her mind but ended up crying on links shoulder for about an hour.

"Only feels like yesterday when you arrived here" He said

"Only one week ago… I told you this week would pass quickly" she nudged his shoulder playfully, he grinned a little. "What's wrong then?"

"I don't know" He said looking out into the distance "I feel like after tomorrow my life going to change a lot" Leah looked down a little

"_If only you knew what is going to happen tomorrow" _Leah tried to keep her mind off what's going to happen there were times in the week she wanted to warn Link or Zelda what was going to happen but she couldn't bring herself to tell them. She shacked the thought off her mind and looked up to smile at link "As my granddad always told me 'be ready for the worst and the good thing in life'"

"You granddad sounds like a wise man" Link smiled.

"He was…" Link looked at her

"Leah I'm sorry"

"It fine it was years ago" She smiled at him "That the only memory I have of him it nice to bring back so of the times…. So thanks for making me remember "Link smiled lightly.

They did anything say anything for a few moments they just looked out to the sky. Link suddenly stood up

"I better get going to bed early start tomorrow" He stretched out his arms. "Are going to bed?" He asked

"Nar I stay out here for a bit longer" She smiled looking up at him.

"Oh alright then" He hugged Leah and started to walk away "Night"

"Link wait!" She called out he turned to face her; "I have high hopes you're going to win" She smiled. He smiled back.

"Thanks Leah, Good night" he went inside. Soon as the door shut Leah smile faded

"Tomorrow your life will change, you just don't know how much lies ahead for you" Leah felt a tear role down her cheek "I'm sorry" She burst into tears.

Leah sat there trying to fight back her tears but she felt so guilty for not saying anything but she knew no one could believe her.

**Leah: XcookiebabeX! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!**

**Xcookiebabex: Sorry! I was busy last week.**

**Leah: Yeah, Last week you were busy what about this week**

**Xcookiebabex: I had writer blockage I wrote this chapter about 5 times, I'm not the fasters writer!**

**Leah: Yeah I kinda worked that out -.-**

**Xcookiebabex: Do u want me to make Zelda push you off the edge again?**

**Leah: No! **

**Yeah I wanna say sorry for the long wait I was trying to make a this chapter skip the one week wait and on to the adventure I had so many Ideas that I scrapped from Leah getting a loftwing and groose trying to figure her out what she up too.**

**But I am a slow writer just a heads up in the future.**

**Thanks for the support I been getting (you know who you are! ) you're the reason I keep writing even tho I wanted to throw my laptop out the window a number of times. LOL**


	6. No Turning back now Part 1

**Stuck in the world of skyloft: Chapter 5 **

**Chapter 5: No turning back! (Part 1)**

**SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE I BEEN ABOUT UPDATING THIS NEXT CHAPTER! DX**

It was the day of the wing ceremony, the teachers were up and preparing in the town next to the light tower for the race that would find the next knight. Meanwhile Leah was in her room lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling listening to the rushing footsteps in the hallway. Leah couldn't stop thinking about what's going to happen at the end of the ceremony, she hardly slept because it would just haunt her in her dream _"I really need to calm down….." _She thought to herself. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to her ds finding a message had been sent to her by the professor.

"Be ready for what are lies ahead" she read

She took a deep breath and walked the window to get some fresh air. She opened the window and looked outside to see some of the students already practicing, she could tell link was still in bed sleeping and dreaming about fi. She played skyward sword when she was home but only got up to the fire temple, she would of been finished in under a matter of hours but her mum forced her to focus on studying for her final exams coming up in the summer. Leah closed her eyes and took a moment to listen to the calming wind and feel a light breeze on her face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that took Leah out of her calm moment.

"Who is it?" Leah asked while putting on a gown

"It me Zelda" Called for the other side of the door.

Leah walked to the door and opened it; Zelda ran in a closed the door behind her.

"You okay? Looks like you seen a monster" Leah walk Zelda over to her bed and sat her down

"Worse, groose is trying to see me in my new outfit" Zelda slouching on her bed She then looked at Leah noticing she wasn't dressed "Hey why aren't you dressed?" She asked

"Didn't sleep well last night" She said quietly

"Awww" Zelda sat up and hugged Leah "You been home sick again"

"S..Something like that…" she replied

"Come on, Get dressed and come with me to meet link at the goddess statue" She smiled "And let's try and get home off your mind" She walked over to her closet and pulled out Leah's purple skyloft dress

"Alright then" She smiled lightly

Zelda turned to face the door while Leah got dressed, Zelda would have waited outside her room but she could hear groose voice outside in the corridor.

Soon as Leah got dressed and fixed her hair, Leah and Zelda made a quick dash out the academy and up to the goddess statue where to Zelda surprise Link wasn't here yet but Leah knew he wouldn't be here yet.

"OH FOR GODDESS SAKE!" she shouted Leah jumped back in surprise "I Bet he sleeping like always" She then took a deep breath "Lucky I have a plan b" Leah suddenly ran over to the tree hugging it tightly

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT PUSHING ME OFF THE EGDE AGAIN!" Zelda started to laugh and pulled out a letter out of her pocket

"Don't be silly Leah I'm going to use my loftwing to get link up" After hearing that Leah let go of the tree and walked back to Zelda, She whistled and moments later her blue loftwing gently landed next to her.

"Hello friend" she stroked its beak and showed it her letter "Please go and give this to link, he should be in his room" The bird gently took the letter from her hand "Oh and if he a sleep don't be scared to wake him up" She laughed. Her bird took off Zelda watched but she suddenly turned round to look at the statue.

"Everything alright zel?" Leah asked

"Leah. Did you hear someone call my name?" she was still looking behind her

"No must have been the wind or something"

"Yeah you must be right" She turned to face Leah "I better get some last minuet practicing done" she pulled up her bag and got a harp out

"Nice harp" Leah smiled, Zelda looked at her in a bit of a shocked way.

"How did you know this was a harp?" she sat down next to Leah

"We have them in my world." She smiled "I always used to think if someone could play a harp they were from heaven"

Zelda smiled "My dad told me this is the goddess harp, the same one used by the goddess in the battle with the hero many, many years ago."

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the academy it sounded like a boy, Zelda and Leah looked at one another and started to laugh.

"Looks like your plan worked" Leah laughed

Zelda started to calm down laughing and got up "Wanna hear the song I be playing at the end of the ceremony?" Zelda asked

"I would love to" Leah sat on the steps facing the goddess statue and Zelda stood in the middle on the platform, She check each note was still in tune then took a deep breath.

"Oh youth, Guided by the servant of the goddess…Unite earth and sky… Bring light to the land..." Zelda suddenly stop and looked behind her "Hey! Good morning, Link." She faced link

"Morning Zelda" He yawned

"Im glad to see my loftwing got you out of bed." She giggled

"Yeah didn't half give me the scare, I practically fell out of my bed" He said rubbing his head

Leah was still sitting on the steps giggling to herself imagining link falling out of bed when Zelda loft wing woke him up. Link looked behind Zelda to see the brown hair girl almost rolling on the floor from laughter.

"Morning Leah" He smiled knowing why she was laughing

"Morning Link, we heard you scream." Leah laughed "Looks like your plan worked zelda" Zelda laughed with her

"I was really surprised" He laughed

"So link…." Zelda did a big twirl "What do you think of my dress" She smiled

"hhhmmm" Link took a moment to think of what he was going to say next. "It looks amazing"

"Aw thanks" Zelda smiled and blushed a little "I wanted you to see me like this first"

Link smiled at Zelda and she kept smiling back.

"Ah this is something you don't see every day" Everyone turned to see Zelda father walking up from behind them. "Good morning everyone and link it great to see your up" He smiled and folded his arms "you must know that if you win the race you will be preforming the ceremony with Zelda so I hope you been practicing hard"

"Yes sir I been practicing hard" He said with a smile

"Yeah but link…" Zelda interrupted "even though you have been practicing it only been day dreaming while you're flying" Link was about say something until "You have to remember that this is your only chance on becoming a knight!" Link jumped back in surprise

"Now, now Zelda link will be fine" He reassured his daughter

"Well" She grabbed links arm "Fine or not we could at least get some last minuet practice before the ceremony" Zelda started to drag link towards the wooden platform

"Errm Zelda" Link said

"Yes Link?"

"I can't sense my loftwing" Zelda had link on the egde of the platform

"OH I see what you're doing" She laughed "Your trying to weasel yourself out of this"

"Zelda I think link might be telling the truth" Leah stood away from the platform (She was worried encase Zelda tried to push her off again)

"Leah, I known Link for years"

_Yeah and I know his loftwings going to save him _Leah thought to herself

"ZELDA IM TELLING THE TRUTH!" Link shouted

"Less lying, more flying" Zelda then pushed link off the platform. Zelda, Zelda father and Leah all looked down to see link falling, he called for his loftwing but he was still falling.

"Strange, his loftwing is taking a long time to come to its master's call" said zelda father

"Something not right" Zelda suddenly jumped off after him. She called for her loftwing and it gently caught her while she fell it swooped down and caught link in it claw. She brought link back up and placed him down and Zelda loftwing fell beside him, Zelda jumped off her loftwing and started strocking its neck "Im sorry friend" She said stroking its beak

Leah ran beside link "Are you okay link?" She asked helping him up

"Yeah, Just a little shaken up" He dusted his clothes off

"This is strange" Zelda father looked up to the sky "A loftwing never disobeyed a master call"

"Like I said, I can't sense my loftwing" Suddenly a ball rang from the academy.

"That's the school bell alerting pupils to start attending the ceremony" Said zelda father "Link, I go and see if I can hold the ceremony for a while. You have to see were your loftwing is." Link nodded

"Link I come and help you" Leah said Link nodded

"Err Link…" Zelda was still on the floor stroking her loftwing "I'm sorry… for not believing you" She looked up with sad eyes

"It fine Zelda" Link smiled

Zelda smiled back a little "soon as my loftwing feeling better I come and help you look for your loftwing" Link nodded at her and link and Leah headed down to the town.

"Hey Leah? isn't this your first time in the town?" Link asked as they were walking down the bridge.

"Yes it is" Leah realised that even though she had been in skyloft for a week she had only been in the academy or in the garden of the goddess statue. "I been training on how to use a sword that hard that I never got the chance to look around" She laughed

"Well I show you around" He smiled and grabbed her hand "Come on" They ran through the gates and into the town. On their way to Plaza link showed Leah parts of the town, as they got to the Plaza They noticed Groose with his two friends Snitch and Cawlin (who were massaging Grooses shoulders). Leah and Link approached the boys and started to hear them speaking

"You sure put up a fight hey Groose" Cawlin spoke

"Yes, well you thought a big crimson Loftwing like was gonna go down without a fight? But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys." He laughed

Groose stood up and turned to see Leah and Link staring at him.

"Ahh Link" He jumped back in surprise "How long have you been standing there?" Groose asked

"Long enough to hear were my loftwing is" Link said with a smirk

"I don't know what you're on about" Groose shrugged

"Come on groose, we know you know were links Loftwing is" Leah crossed her arms and looked at groose. Groose smirk a little looking at Leah he had come up with a plan.

"So Link why do you think I took your loftwing, when Leah could be lying and she might know were the loftwing is" He circled link with a smirked on his face

"Groose, Leah been Zelda all morning she told me herself" Link said back

"Oh, you been with Zelda this morning have you? I tried to see her this morning but she ran in the lame Leah's room. Probably wasn't ready to show me her new outfit" He crossed his arms and his face looked like he was imaging Zelda in her new outfit

"We all know you and Zelda go way back" Groose pointed at link "I bet you have come to ask me if I could find it in my heart to let you win the today's race? Well sorry pal but this is my time to shine and I'm going to be the one who going to have the alone time with Zelda and you or your friend here is going to stop me. It dopes like you who are dragging our honoured academy through the mud." Leah was about to say something until

"And who are you talking about, groose?" Zelda was standing behind Leah and link with her hands on her hips she was not very happy.

"OH, Zelda! Hey.." groose said

Zelda walked over to link and groose and shoved link out the way and pointed at groose

"Don't even try it groose! Your picking on Link again aren't you and Leah as well, Will you get over the fact she not from our world, she not harming anyone. Don't forget Link is a student just like all of us!" She carried on "why do you always pick on him? You been like this since we were kids"

"Yeah… I suppose" Groose stuttered

"You suppose? Suppose what?" She carried on

Groose didn't answer he only smiled and went into a daydream but after a moment he came back

"Forget it" He walked towards the edge "were out of here and Link good luck trying to find your loftwing or you're going to have to sit today race out" He laughed before he and his friend jumped off calling there loftwings and falling away

_If this game had a sniper gun, Boom! Goes grooses head. _ She through to herself

"Looks like they have something to do with this" Zelda said

"They do, we heard groose talking about him locking links loftwing in a pen or something like that" Leah said

"My father was able to get you some time to look for your loftwing link"

"That's good"

"I Look around the island and you and Leah go ask around town see if they anyone knows anything" before link or Leah could say anything Zelda already ran and jumped off the edge falling away with her loftwing.

"Okay then" Link sighed "Leah wait here while I head to the school and see if any students have seen anything okay" He asked

"Yeah sure" she said with an innocent smile, he smiled back and ran towards the school.

_Don't worry link I go find your loftwing in not time._ Leah smiled to herself as she reached down into her pocket and grabbed her wii remote. She turned and started following the river to the waterfalls "If I remember right, Links loftwing is in the waterfall cave" Leah skipped across the stone on the river to get to the other side "I would of told link I knew where his loftwing is but how would I explain I knew where it was" as leah crossed the stone path she made her way up to the cave opening that was blocked with wooden posted.

She got a grip of the wii remote and swung it down wards "Sword" the wii remote transformed into a sword. Leah swung the sword full force at the post and it took one or two swipes to clear a path into the cave. Leah was a little scared of walking in but she took a deep breath "I can't turn back now" she told herself. She slowly walked in holding the sword close to her.

The cave was dark but Leah could see her path, she could hear drops of water far down in the cave and the sounds of bats squeaking and flapping of their wings like they were alerting their friends of the new intruder in the cave. As Leah got close to the sound of the bats she could see their glowing eyes from above looking down at her, She walked very slowly hoping not to a disturb the bats but she seen their eyes start glow red meaning they were going to attack her. One swooped down and immediately charged at her Leah gripped her sword and swung at the bat she missed and swung again and hit the bat that turned hit the ground and turned into purple smoke. Leah felt proud of herself for a moment until the whole swarm of bats swooped down at her, Leah ducked down they missed her just by a bit, the group turned to attack her again.

"Okay on 3!" They were getting closer "1…2…3" Leah jumped up and used spin attacked on the group of bats, Her attack was weak but was strong enough to get a few bats making the remaining few fly away in fear.

Leah had a big grin on her face "And that's my friends, how the cookie crumble's" she laughed to herself. Then out of nowhere Leah could hear slow clapping coming from behind her, she jumped and pointed her sword in the direction of the noise. As she did she found link leaning on the wall cave clapping.

"Link?" She gasped putting her sword down.

"I see you've kept your promise to become strong using a sword" He smiled "However your catch phrase need some work on" He laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked

"I think I should be asking you that" links tone became a little more serious. "It dangerous in here!" He came closer to Leah, Leah looked up into his eyes she could see he had been a little worried about her.

"I'm sorry link" She looked down to the floor feeling guilty for making link worry "I didn't mean to get you worried….. It was just….. I heard noises that sounded like your loftwing and I-" Leah was stopped through her sentence when link placed his hand on her shoulder; Leah looked up to see link smiling a little.

"It's okay, just don't worry me like that" He smiled. Leah guilt faded and nodded her head. "Good. You had a good Idea coming in here I can sense my loftwing close by." He looked down deeper into the cave.

"Well let's keep going then or you're going to miss the ceremony" Leah started running down and link followed behind her. As they got deeper and deeper into the cave link and Leah faced more monsters and bats.

"It a good thing I found you before you got this far"

"Yeah I'm sorry again. how did you find me?" She asked

"As I made it to the academy, turns out pipit had asked around the school to see if anyone knew where my loftwing was, He almost gave up but as soon as he talked Fledge he knew he was acting weird. Fledge had heard groose plans to hide my loftwing somewhere near the waterfall"

"So why didn't he tell you or pipit?" She asked as she swung downwards to kill a chu chu

"Once he heard their plans he tried to sneak away but he got caught and was forced to keep quite."

"poor guy"

"Yeah I know, so I had to go and borrow a sword for Eagus. Took a lot of explaining to get a sword out of the school" He laughed a little "then as I made my way back to meet you, you were gone. I asked if anyone seen you lucky Orielle one of the village girls seen you run towards the waterfall. When I entered the cave I started to sense my loftwing nearby."

"Ohhh….. Look there's the end." She pointed forward to light

They both ran out to find themselves on the other side of the waterfall.

"Link! Leah!" They both looked up to see Zelda landing next to them. "I'm so glad I found you I was told you were looking around the waterfall" She walked up to them "Any sign of your loftwing ye…..Huh? w..who calling for me?" she looked over her shoulder

"Are you okay Zelda" Leah asked stepping forward

"Oh, sorry Leah I just got a little distracted moment" Zelda looked at Leah with a smile but Leah could see that she had something on her mind. They walked down following the path from the cave Zelda gasped "LINK!" Zelda pointed to towards a hole that was blocked with wooden planks and behind the wooden planks was Link's crimson loftwing squawking and flapping like it was trying to get everyone attention. Everyone ran to the loftwing.

"Link, you cut the wood on one side and I cut on this side, Zelda stand back a little." Leah said holding out her sword he nodded pulled back out his sword.

They both worked their way chopping through the until the wood finally fell to the ground, Links loftwing walked out of it cage slowly looking around to see if it was safe it then it opened up its wing and loudly squawked as it was alerting others of its freedom. Link walked up and the loftwing lowed it head so link could stroke its beak but it playfully pushed him back a little

"Sorry I took so long" Link said to his loftwing, it turned a flapped its wings to fly away sending a bit of wind in link, Leah and Zelda face. Link and Zelda both ran to the wooden platform

Leah watched the scene "my favourite part" she said quietly. Back when Leah was playing skyward sword she loved the this part of the game saving the loftwing and the quick reunion link and his loftwing shared together, it was just a sweet moment. Leah was about to join them until she felt a buzzing in her side pocket, She pulled out her ds and opened it to be a message from the professor

_Leah,_

_I know you and Zelda have become close friends during your week and I'm sorry for what you're going to have to do, but this will be the only way you have to get out of this machine._

Leah sighed and looked over to link and Zelda; they were watching links loftwing swoop by. Zelda turned around to look at Leah and smiled

"Leah your flying with me we need to check if links loftwing is ok" Leah walked over and Zelda took her hand and smiled Leah smiled back

"Come were going to be late" Link smiled he then turned and jump off the falling far before calling his loftwing. Zelda then followed behind after catching on to her loftwing she called Leah to jump, Leah took a breath and jumped off the edge with no fear, after a moment of falling she was caught by Zelda.

"It's good to see your use to falling" she smiled Leah smiled back but only for a second.

"Is everything alright?" she asked

"Yeah… just thinking" she replied, Link fly close to Zelda's loftwing

"My loftwing seems fine" Link said flying pasted.

Leah and Zelda smiled at link as passaged them. At that moment they could hear a bell ring coming from the island.

"Just in the nick of time" Leah laughed

"Come on, we better get to the plaza and tell everyone the good news" Zelda said with a smile, Link nodded and they both turned there loftwings towards the plaza. As they landed Leah hopped off Zelda's loftwing. "Leah Tell Link I have gone to tell my father we found we found his loftwing" Leah nodded and watched Zelda take back off and head towards the academy.

Leah walked over to link "Zelda just said she just gone to tell her father about us finding your loftwing" She said with a smile on her face "It great to see your loftwing is okay after what's it been through today"

"Yeah, I'm happy to see he's okay" a smile crossed his face as he looked up to see his loftwing in the sky.

"You nervous?" she asked

"No, just thinking about-"

"Well, well if it isn't link and his little sidekick" Link was interrupted by groose "Rumour on the plaza is that you found your dum red bird." He crossed his arms and had a smug look on his face. Leah just glared back at him "what really upsets me is me and the guys here have been working hard for the race and then it goes to waste because they cancelled the race, for you. I just don't get it."

"Well groose" Leah started "maybe you should blame yourself for making the race get cancelled because I don't think it was our fault links loftwing went missing and then was found lock up in a cage."

"I don't know what you're talking about" groose put a finger to his chin pretending to think. "Link, I need to ask, have you always got someone to speak up for you" he chucked to himself "you're almost a man! yet you need your friend or Zelda to stick up for you. I bet you need help to decide on what to eat for lunch. Oh look at me I'm link and me and Zelda go everywhere together and when Zelda not around I like to hang round with little lame Leah" Groose changed his tone to mock link.

Leah looked at link "Can I punch him?" she asked.

"Hey link don't think I go easy on you in the race, no way. I'm not letting you have your 'a lone time with Zelda'"

How the topic changed from finding links loftwing to 'A lone time' with Zelda, Leah thought to herself. Groose was suddenly muttering to himself with a grin growing on his face propyl imaging his 'A lone time'.

"So care to explain our 'a lone time' Groose?" Everyone suddenly jumped to see Zelda standing behind Link and Leah. She had a cross look on her face and her hands where on her hips.

"Oh Zelda!... Erm….I… Link…." He stuttered for a moment "I was just telling link how happy I was to hear he found his loftwing and how much I was looking forward to a fair race" Leah rolled her eyes hearing 'Happy he heard about finding his loftwing' and 'fair race'. "Anyway Zelda watch me during the race because I be the one pulling the dangerous stunts" He smiled and winked at Zelda before walking away.

"I feel sorry for you Zelda" Leah said as she walked closer to Zelda

"For what?"

"That you just been winked at by Groose" She laughed, Zelda lightly hit her arm and laughed with her before she turned to link.

"Link, be careful during the race I don't trust the words fair race coming from Groose."

"Zelda, I'll be fine he just trying to scare me off" He ressured Zelda with a smile, she smiled back.

"WILL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE GATHER, WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE RACE."

Leah and Zelda looked at link with a smile on their faces.

"Good luck link and be careful" Zelda said

"I be fine Zelda"

"Good luck link" She smiled "If you don't come back a Knight I push you off the edge" She laughed

"I don't know whether you're joking or being a serious" He chuckled

"It's a joke if you come back a knight, if you don't then I'm serious" She and Zelda both started to laugh a little. Link walked over to join the other students to hear the rules of the race, Leah and Zelda watched as they were getting ready.

"Leah?"

"Yes?" Leah turned to face Zelda but she was still keeping her eyes on link.

"Hold me." She put her hand next to hers for her to hold it, Leah took Zelda's hand.

"He be fine Zelda, trust me."

"It funny isn't it?" Zelda said quietly

"what is?"

"The way me and you are." She face Leah " I only known you for a week yet you're like a long lost friend to me, Soon as you woke up me and you have spent most of our time together. I'm happy I got to of met you" Zelda suddenly hugged her.

Zelda was right though, since the day Leah woke up Zelda and her have spent most of their time together, they would study together, eat together, laugh together and every night Leah would spend a few hours in Zelda room and just laugh and talk about their life until Zelda was sleepy or fell asleep. Leah felt a tear roll down her cheek she just wanted to shout you're going to be kidnapped at the end of the race! But she knew she couldn't.

"GO!" someone shouted both of them turned to see link and the students all jumping off the edge and calling their loftwings.

Link was far behind at the start of the race but he was quickly catching up and had took over Strich groose tall blond hair friend, Leah and Zelda cheered on Link as they watched him get closer and closer to the yellow loftwing which had the statue hanging from it. Link was just passing Cawlin Groose smaller friend, he tried to crash his loftwing into Links but failed when link flew higher and started diving down a little to gain more speed to get closer to the loftwing. Link had gained a lot of speed and was almost next to the yellow loftwing, He reached out and the statue was almost in his grasp but then links loftwing was sudden pushed out the way by groose loftwing. Leah and Zelda gasped as they watched link loftwing nose dive a bit before returning back up again.

"A least he's okay" Leah said with a sigh of relief as they watched link

"Yeah, But I mean Groose shouldn't of don…. What's that?" Zelda pointed to the sky when a small object was heading towards link. Zelda sudden gasped "LOOK OUT!" But her scream didn't make it too link in time and he was hit. He was still on his loftwing but they were slowing down.

"Oh no! he slowing down he can't just give up" Leah and zelda watched link slowing down link they were starting to give up.

"We have to do something" Zelda said, Leah look around the plaza seeing if there was anything she could do to help link. Then an Idea struck her as she look at the tower

"Follow me, I have a idea" She grabbed Zelda hand and pulled toward the light tower. But Zelda stopped as Leah made it to the ladders

"Go without me for a moment, I need to talk to father" Leah nodded there was no time to lose, she quickly made her way to the top and she had an amazing view of skyloft but know was not the time for sightseeing. She scanned the sky for link and found him still lagging behind and dodging the eggs being thrown by Groose's goons while, Groose slowly got closer to the statue.

"LINK!" Leah shouted waving her arms to get his attention "Link!"

Link was still flying thinking of a plan on how to get pass without being hit "Link." He heard a voice calling him from the distensions, As he looked over to see Leah standing on the Light tower calling for link as she waved her hands in the air like a mad woman.

"What is Link's little sidekick up to?" Groose hissed to himself before turning back to the statue

"Link! You can do it! You can't give up not now! Zelda knows you can do this and…" She smiled up at him "I know you can do this, don't give up." Link smiled back down at her "LOOK OUT!" She shouted. He jerk his loftwing to the left just missing the egg.

"AWW, Did we just kill the moment with your little girlfriend link?" Cawlin laughed.

Leah heard what cawlin just said he practically shouted it for the entire island to hear. She face began to turned red and almost had steam coming out her ears

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE PIP SQUEECE ?!" She was almost as red as link's loftwing. " I SWEAR IF MAKE LINK LOSE THIS RACE I COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS SO BAD, THAT YOUR CHILDREN WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES OF ME!" She shook her thirst in the air making her look more serious.

Cawlin and his friend both looked at each other in shock of Leah words before turning to link.

"Hey link buddy" He said with a smile "Sorry for throwing eggs at you earlier, To make it up to you take my place in the race and tell Leah that where friends, okay" He was a bit shaken saying the last part, Link nodded a flew passed them.

He started to pull his loftwing higher in the air and then he slightly made his loftwing nose to catch up to groose quickly, Leah was still cheering from the light tower as link began to close in on groose very, very quickly. Groose gasped to link closing in on him. Groose tried to knock link back however, Link dogde his attack and got closer to the statue dangling from the yellow loftwing. As he reached his hand out he felt the statue in his touch his loftwing swayed a little from side to side but link could grip the statue in his hand, He pulled the statute away a from the yellow loftwing and brought it to his chest he looked down to see the loftwing statue in his hands, Links eyes began to light up. He waved the statue high in the air showing the whole of skyloft he had won the race.

Leah cheered for link on the light tower "I told you, you could do it!" She said with a smile Link gently smiled back

"And that's all thanks to you Leah" He said back while he flew past her. Leah blushed a little at what link had said.

Leah walk over to the edge just in time to see Zelda running happily to the edge before falling down to be caught by link, she watched them as they fly towards goddess statue to doing the end of the ceremony.

"Need a little help getting down Leah?" Leah looked behind to see pipit landing next to her on his loftwing, He was smiling at her and she smiled back "I'm happy to see link winning the race after groose trying to cheat" As he said that, Groose and his two friend were landing on the plaza.

"Can you just land me on the plaza I don't mind walking up to the goddess statue" She smiled "I would get down myself but I'm a little scared" She laughed.

"No worries just jump on and I place you on the plaza, it is a job of a Knight to help others" He said with a smile

"Well you're a very kind Knight" She said as pipit help her on to his loftwing.

"Any time my lady" He said in a jokey tone, Leah and pipit bothed laughed. As pipit landed on the plaza she said her thanks to pipit and watched him fly off back to the academy. She turned to see groose with his arms crossed looking Leah with anger in his eyes.

"In my world groose there a saying to days likes this"

"And what will that be?"

"Cheaters are never winners" She said pulling her tongue out at him before running off toward the goddess statue. He tightened his fist a bit

"There something about that girl I don't like, I always have this feeling she knows something about Zelda and I don't like it" he looked down and for a second before turning to look to object on the floor He picked it up and smirk at it "Looks like the goddess is smiling down at me today" He said with a small laugh.

Leah was making her way up to the goddess statue hoping to not miss the most best but upsetting part that she remembered when she was playing skyward sword. As she finally got up to the entrance she didn't go in she on leaned onto the side watching link take Zelda's hand and going down on one knee to get her blessing from the goddess and been giving the sail cloth witch Zelda had finished the night before. Leah watched as link and Zelda talked for a few minutes before Zelda came closer to link a few inches from his face only a few centimetres from his lips, Leah giggled a little bit because she watched link blush a littler as he kept his eyes only on her.

As a minute passed she seen link face go a little more but towards her face suddenly Zelda spinned him a round on his heel "You have to jump off the statue" She shouted with joy, Leah had to press her hands onto her mouth as she watched link dazed look go into shock looking down at the landing pad below and without warning Zelda pushed link off the statue.

Leah gasped for a second as she was about to jump out and catch him but she stopped herself as she seen him pull out the sailcloth and land safely on the landing pad.

"Oh, Yeah, Sail cloth how could I forget" She put a hand on her forehead thinking of how embarrassing it would have been jumping out and trying to safe link.

As she turned watch the seen she seen Zelda had landed next to link using her loftwing which was still standing next to her and it was long till links loftwing gently glided down landing next to him, She seen Zelda fiddling with her hands and looking down like she was a sweet teenage school girl being shy with talking to someone she had a crush on. Leah seen link nod and jumped on to his loftwing and Zelda did the same Leah took this last opportunity to spend her last minuet with Zelda.

She took a deep breath "LINK! ZELDA!" She called as ran out to see them. They both turned and smiled " I won't keep you long it looks like you wanna go somewhere" She said being up a small smile

"Where just going to have a little fly around" Zelda said with a smile

"Want to come with us" Link asked

"No thank you, Im not really feeling well" She said smiling but she was fighting the tears back all Leah wanted to do was kick Zelda off her loftwing but she couldn't, She had to let her go and she felt so guilty that it made her body feel ill.

"Aww, when I get back I whip up some of my amazing pumpkin stew" She said with a smile

"Thank you Zelda I would Like that and thank you for always being so kind to me" She said looking down her tear were starting to fill "Now you two go and have a fly and be careful out there okay" She said still looking down

"Go back to your room and have a lie down, I be back soon okay" Zelda loftwing began to flap its wings and lift itself off the ground.

"You better be" she shouted back.

"See you in a bit, leah" Link shouted waving at her

"See later…" She watched them fly feather out "Hero of Skyloft"

Leah watched them go feather and feather out away from skyloft, the closer Leah was from being sick. The more closer she was from her tears spilling.

"There she is" A voice called. Leah turned to see Groose walking up to her with Zelda father following closely behind "Where Zelda?" He asked with a bit of worry in his tone.

"She has gone out flying with link. Why do you need he-"

"To get her far away from you" He cut her off "ever since the day I seen you I knew you were hiding something and that something has to do with Zelda" Leah was shocked for a moment.

"wha…what are you on about?" She said.

"I found this after the race" He pulled out her Ds from his back pocket.

"My Ds, where did you find it?" She was shocked to see groose had her ds in her hand.

"at the plaza lying on the ground next to the light tower" Leah must of let it slip out her pocket during the time at the race when she was about to climb the ladders " But it not what I found it what it says inside".

"What do you mean" Leah knew what he meant.

"Don't play dum, this message" He smirk before opening the Ds and reading what it said inside

"_Leah,_

_I know you and Zelda have become close friends during your week and I'm sorry for what you're going to have to do, but this will be the only way you have to get out of this machine_. Ring any bells?" Groose smirk proudly at himself.

"I…I..erm" Leah was struggling for a minute.

"Now, Now Groose that message must mean something different" Leah Felt a relief for a second but it was quickly chased back from a squawk from the sky.

They all turned to see links loftwing landing close by, Showing an unconscious link still barely gripping on to his loftwing. They all ran over to link.

"Zelda…." He said softly

"What is it link?" Zelda father asked

"Where Zelda" Groose looked up it to the sky to see if could see Zelda. He suddenly turned his anger towards Leah "Where is she?!" He demanded.

Leah suddenly felt tears flood down her cheek "I DON'T KNOW!" She shouted she ran up to Groose and snatched her Ds from his hands and ran out of the garden. I'm sorry Zelda! I'm so sorry was all that she thought.

Groose was about to run after her "Groose, we will look for her later right now we need to help link" Zelda father said while leading links loftwing towards the academy.

**What did you think of my little twist? (Laughs like an evil witch) XD**

**Finally, after 4 weeks of writing this story on and off. Then losing half of the chapter I got part 1 of this chapter done! PARTY AT MY HOUSE! **

**Yeah Im sooooo sorry about taking almost a month to update. I want to tell everyone that I'm trying to not be one of thos people who give up on their stories, I really am! (Hand on my heart)**

**Thank you again, for your support it the one thing that keeps me writing (even tho I almost thrown my laptop out the window a couple time) lol. Please follow me on trumblr -Stuck in the world of skyloft-**

**P.s Hope everyone getting into the Olympics….. COME ON TEAM GB! Just showing my support for my team.**

**Later guys **


End file.
